Hannah (Pink Shoes)
Hannah is a minor character in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. She is a young girl voiced by Ali Liebert who learns ballet from Madame Natasha. Story Movie When Hannah is practicing "The Dance of the Cygnets" with three other girls, she is scolded for not focusing during the dance. But Madame Natasha says she'll be perfect if she just adds precision to her dancing. In the end she is seen performing "The Dance of the Cygnets". Christmas Special Hannah doesn't feel brave enough for perfomance her dance show. She and Kristyn transported to a magical world with her pink shoes. They're dancing together and they're returned magically in the stage and everyone claps for them. Personality Hannah is a sensitive little girl who is often unconfident but soon she feels now brave enough Appearance General Hannah 1.PNG|''Training outfit'' Hannah 2.PNG|''Last performance dress'' Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special - 5 - Copie.png|Christmas Special Outfit|link=Barbie in The Pink Shoes : Christmas Special Hannah has blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. Training outfit During her practice she wears a black leotard, white tight and white ballet shoes. Last performance dress In her performance she wears a pink tutu, pink tights and pink ballet shoes. she has a pink flower on her hair and a pink flower necklace. Christmas Special outfit She wear a pink tutu the same like Krystin. Quotes *''"Its Hannah"'' *''"Yes, Madame!"'' *''Oh we wearing the Sugar Plum fairy Cotumes, and Piurette wears a tutu. '' *''You're the Prince? (Dillon: At your service.)'' *''Look there's a Nutcracker.'' *''Oh er.. er.. Hello'' *''Thanks.'' *(Kristyn:what the matter Hannah) Kristyn I don't feel about as the Sugar Plum Fair *Wow these are beautiful. Incredible they are sparkling. Where are we? ( Kristyn:Land of Cockaigne) *Wow Just beautiful. And they can dance incredibly well. That was just wonderful *Wow this was incredible. Gallery Christmas Special Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special - 10.png Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special - 9.png Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special - 8.png Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special - 5.png Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special - 4.png Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special.png PSC 12.png PSC 10.png PSC 7.png PSC 5.png PSC 3.png Trivia *There are three Chelsea sized characters who appear as dolls in the Barbie in The Pink Shoes merchandise. Hannah may be inspired by the blonde one, but instead of the white kitten with pink tutu as a pet she has the orange dog with purple tutu on her bad, which in the merchandise comes with the strawberry blonde haired girl. *At the Christmas Special she wears a pink tutu just like Kristyn. At first she doesn't feel brave enough just like from the movie Barbie in the Nutcracker like Kelly. At the end she fells brave enough and just like Kelly she did her perfomance very good and Kristyn is proud of her. See Also Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Characters Category:Chelsea's Roles Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Students Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Children Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes: Christmas Special Characters